Journey To The 5th Dimension
by FalgarnTheMagnificent
Summary: The Lords of Fire Emblem rally under one banner to defeat a foe who can destroy time itself. CHAPTER FOUR UP
1. Introduction: Another

Journey To The 5th Dimension

by Naglfar

Introduction: Another Gheb

As we've discussed in previous meetings, Mr. Gheb is all about business. Today we find him, once again, in his favorite chair, with his favorite cigar (the finest, as usual). His client sits in a small wooden stool facing Mr. Gheb. He is trembling in fear, knowing that Mr. Gheb is ready to discuss certain "matters" with him, matters that will no doubt involve loosened pants and mingled screams of pleasure and pain. Silently, he is preparing himself for the physical and emotionalt trauma this meeting will cause him.

But as he looks up, he notices Mr. Gheb is acting rather...odd. He looks dazed, his cigar hanging haphazardly from the corner of his mouth. At this point, the client begins to wonder if Mr. Gheb needs medical attention, though he is reluctant to leave his stool, lest Mr. Gheb inflict even more pain upon his frail body.

But Mr. Gheb is not suffering from some sort of malaise, rather, he is thinking. His thoughts have turned, for the time, away from business, and towards something quite peculiar; alternate dimensions. Mr. Gheb has entered into some sort of...crisis, if you will. He beging to entertain the ghastly though of...another Gheb.

But how can that be, he asks. Surely only one Gheberti di Bonar can exist!

Or can there be more? Mr. Gheb's eyes widen in shock. His still-lit cigar lands on the floor with a soft plonk!, smouldering as if nothing at all had happened. Thoughts still buzzing in his head, Mr. Gheb decides he must test this new, horrifying theory, but how? Suddenly, a flash of Ghebrilliance (as Mr. Gheb refers to it) strikes. His lips now curling into a smile, he approaches his client, while at the same time undoing his belt. The client sighes, choosing to simply surrender his hindquarters rather then put up a fight, and drops his garments on the soft carpet. Mr. Gheb gets down to "business" if you will, and begins to picture his goal as soon as he opens the meeting.

The other dimension...take me there.

But what if there are more?

Then the 5th.

5 is a good, solid number.

The 5th it is.

The 5th Dimension.

Take me there...

Soon the meeting is "concluded", and Mr. Gheb and his client disappear in a flash of rainbow-tinted light.

--

meanwhile it was an ordinary day in grado and gheb was just woken upo

"i wonder what i will do today" said gheb and he walked into town...


	2. Chapter 1: One and One

Journey To The 5th Dimension

by Naglfar

Chapter 1: Gheb and (Mr.) Gheb

the town of vannedoseltoe was a bustling town of excitment. it was the new capitel after efraim and frinds destroy the dark king vigerd and save the world (if you belive renais histroy book lies). but now gheb wa sher to buy stuff for fort rigwald. he went to wind chime shop and bot a BIG wind chime because every hosue needed oen and fort rigwald was BIG. then he went to food store and bought lots food because olvier was eating lots of food like gheb. then he went into the clothes store to buy new clothes but suddenyl he saw someone he did nto expect to see in forever...

"LONGINUS!!" yeled gheb as his former enemy now looked at him. he was now a cyborg because gheb had destroy much of his body but he was aleive

"it has been a long time...gheb" say longinus as he opened his robotic claw. "i did not expect to see you here...friend". then he mirk and charge at gheb!!

"i still have not recove from dying spot..i must be carefu!" said gheb to himself as he prepared to fiht. no bone rpowers this time...

longinus punched gheb and sent him flying out the window but gheb got up quickly and pulle dout his BATTLE AXE. then he ran at longius and he hit him with the ax but ti didnt do anythign!!

"hahaha! my futruistic armor is too powerful for an AX to pierce!!"

"where did he get futrue armor..." wodner gheb as he charged again. this time he hit his flesh aprts and longinuius cream

"DAM YOUG HHHHHHHHEEEEEB!!" he opened his claw and grab gheb so he could not mvoe!!

"now i will have my revenge!!" and suddenly a rbotic boner popped out! \

'damn!" ylled gheb as longinus prepared to have his revenge. then out of know where, a crit rocket hit loginus!!

"WHAAAAAAT": he yell as he was blown to bits. gheb look onto top fo a building to see...apejack cuba!!

"hello" said apejack as gheb was freed!

"thank you for you rhelp apejack cuba" said gheb as he duste doff his clothes

"dont mention it :D" said apejack. "but be careful, because he is only the firs tiun many ENEMIES you willf ace.

"what?" said gheb.

"a mysterious person has come fromt he future and he has brought his technology and eivl minions with him! longinus was saved thanks to him..and there my be more enemiess after him D:" gheb wa snow scare,d ebcause all of his enemies...volug...patseurs...supermarket bandit...they could all e coming for him!!

"i will keep and eye out for enemy new enemies. good luck gheb my friend!" said apejack. then he turn into scout and ran off. gheb now had a bad feeling...

meanwhile in an evil lair...

"ARISE, BLADE!"

the newly cyborgotized blade rose. a man grinned.

"i will have my revenge. gheb...gheb...gheb..gheb..GHHEEEEEEEEEEB" yelled blade as he went berserk and kill some minions.

"perfect!" said the evil man. then he turned to a darkned table with a purple-haired man on it. "and my secret weapon is almost complete..."

MR. GHEB SIDE

meanwhile, in renais...

mr. gheb had just handily defeated the cyborgoid raystar after arriving. he was selebrating with brandy and his cleint was ready to surnder his buttocks later. he was preparing to wlak through town when suddenly

"GHEB! IT'S GHEB!!"

mr. ghebs eyes widen in sholk

there were TWO ghebs...

TO BE CONTINUED

(authors noites: sorry for the cliffhanger but i had to have some supense!! pelase read andr eview agian but now flames plz!!)


	3. Chapter 3: Flying Battle

Journey To The 5th Dimension

by Naglfar

Chapter 2: Flying Battle

when we last left gheb he was having a bad feelign about the enw evil who had perpetrated the land. now he had to worry about his old foes comign back so he ahd to be extra vigilante. suddenly gheb gotted a newtype flash (int his cannon we are aking gheb a enwtype so SHUT UP) and he kenw there was enemies!

suddenly blade appeared on a tall building and he shiend in the lgut becvause he was meal.

"GHEEEEEB! I WILL REVENGE YOU!!" said blade as he swooped down with his blade drawn. gheb face dhim and the battle was on!

gheb swiped at blade but suddenly he did the amazing and he flew!!

\

"what!!" yelled gheb!

"hahaha i can FLY WITH JET BOOSTERS!!" he said and suddenly he was flyign around and he tackled gheb! gheb went flying and hekenw he had to use his power too...

gheb took a deep breath and he leapt 100 feet into the air and he was flying too! but he was a skileld flyer so he was even mroe faster then blade! balde wa snot afraid and he lunged at gheb again but gheb dodges gracefully as aballaierna and kicked blade! then he chased after longinus and delivered a boner strik!

"urgh!" yeled blade ans he was sent tumbling! "time for my FINAL ATTACK!!" and he grabbe dhis blade and yelled "SOUHARYUUKAGEJITSUKEEEEENNNN" (flying evil dragon mperor blad eif you didnt now) and slashed gheb! "DIIEEEEEEE"

but gheb is stubborn ad didnt die instead he stabbed blade with his boner.

"no...i will not lose...I WILL NTO GO BACK TO HELL ALOOOOOONE!" he yelled and suddenly he turned completely robotic and release dhis limiter !!

"TOO FAST TOO FURIOUUSSSSSSSSS!" he yelled as he flew at over seventy billion miles per hour and went to ram into gheb but gheb just flew out of the way and he crashe dinto a brick wall and expldoed

"goodby blade..." said gheb and he landed.

--

"blad eha sbeen defeeted..." said a shadow. "i will ahev tos end someone mroe eperienced" and he looked at the body of a former kign who died valiently... "maybe ic an sue him..."

TO BE CONTINUED

(an: oooh, who can this misterious person be? i think it is plainly ovious but aybe i am lying!!" pelase r&r!!)


	4. Chapter 2: The Dream of Evil

Journey To The 5th Dimension

by Naglfar

(authir's notes: another chapter! this time iw anted to go for something i little different that we havent seen before, so be prepared!)

Chapter 2: The Dream of Evil

gheb was very tired from his fight with blade so he went to sleep in his warm bed at fort rigward (but it was kidna drafty since ti was a ruins) and then he had a dream. in hs dream there was an EVIL SHADOW who was talknig to someone who looked like an old friend. Gheb hought ti could ebe him...but was it?

"valex you must kill gheb!!"

"gheb is my friend! i will kill you instead !!"

"hahaha but i am a wizard and i COMMAND you to kill gheb!: and suddenly valex demener changed and he ebcame vacant

"yes master i will kill gheb" said valex and he drew hiss word and charged towards...gheb!!

"but this is a dream!!" said gheb! then he realize somethign TERRIBLE

"this is mroe then a dream..this is a MIND ATTACK!!" then gheb realize this foe was a MIND LORD as well and he kenw there was BIG DANGER here. but he had to fight his friend valex...what could gheb doo!!

"valex!! it's me gheb! your friend!!" yell gheb.

"I HAVE NO FRIEND NAMED GHEB MY ONLY FRIEND IS EVIL!!" yelld valex and he swiped with a sword and cut gheb. gheb was bleeded but he could still fight!

"i am GHEB!!" yelled gheb and he leapt at valex "annd I AM YOUR FRIEND" he yelled in a powerful and moving voice (so emotional ;;) "and I WILLS AVER YOUY!!" and gheb used heis heeling bonar to hea valex.

"Thank you..gheb.." said valex and he slowly faded back tot he realm of the dead". now gheb was PIZZED

"you use my friends agains tme you are a COWARD!!" yell gheb as he faced the EVIL SHADOW

"hahahaha!! we will meet again Gheb!" and the shadow dissapeared. and then gheb woke up all hot and sweaty.

"i will STOP YOU EVIL SHADOW!!" yell gheb as he left his bed and rpepared for another adventure...

--

MR. GHEB SIDE

mr.gheb was smoknig a fine cigar as he drove his car down the streets of that captail city i forgot the anme of in grado. his client wa sin the passangar seet. then they drove out into the countryside and he saw his worst fears...

"wha is that!!" said gheb as he looked at mr. gheb's car.

"i have finally met you at last, my enemy" said mr. gheb. "i am mr.g heb. what is your name?"

"my name is gheb!!" yell gheb. "you have stolen my name!!"

"no, i think it is YOU who have STOLEN MY NAME!" said mr. gheb. (bytw mr. gheb doesnt yell i cam just capitlaizing for empahssis) "and i will be taking it back!!" and mr., gheb revve dhis engines. gheb tried to get out of the way too quick but it was too late. mr. gheb hit gheb and sent him a hudnred feet into the air and he landed so far away the birds couldnt even see him and more. but gheb was ok! he was just kidna shaken is all and he got up and thought.

'THERE IS...ANOTHER GHEB!!"

TO BE CONTINUED

(author's notes: ok, now the ghebs have met! how will this change the story, will they fight, or team up! os there only room for ONE GHEB! find out! please r&r btw)


End file.
